


And So We’re Safe

by Electric_Dragon



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Dining at the Ritz (Good Omens), First Kiss, Hugs, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Scene: The Ritz (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electric_Dragon/pseuds/Electric_Dragon
Summary: “My dear, when we get to the bookshop… I want you to know that what I said in 1967 no longer applies. I’ve caught up.”It’s the very first day of the rest of their lives, where an angel and a demon had just finished up at the Ritz.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	And So We’re Safe

“To the _world_ ,” They smiled as they drank their champagne. For once, both knew that in reality they meant _their_ world.

Crowley was still thinking back to last night at his flat, where he and Aziraphale worked tirelessly to figure out their plan. Well, at least mostly Crowley mused, still giddy from what he knew. 

_”Please, Crowley, I-I won’t be able to focus on how to get out of this if we bring this up tonight. I want this, my dear don’t ever think I don’t, but I always get… distracted by the things I love. Just one more night.”_

Crowley remembered his heart leaping into his throat, surprised that his feelings were reciprocated. He had said his name, finally letting his love break free from the mental cage he had trapped it in. He needed to get this off his chest, if that was to be the last night he was alive.

And Aziraphale loved him back

If Aziraphale needed just one more night, he could wait. One more day couldn’t be harder than 6000 years. Yet, knowing that they had the chance to be together, the day felt like an eternity. Crowley’s heart ached, for the wait, for the hope, and for the longing he felt.

His longing for Aziraphale is what drove him through the horrors of heaven, and containing his rage for the mistreatment of his angel was one of the hardest things he had done in a long time. I mean, he kind’ve lost it at the end there but frankly the result was the same.

For the first time after the trial, he let himself imagine what a future with Aziraphale looked like. He imagined living in the bookshop, or maybe a cottage if his angel wanted one, probably covered in tartan and books like the old fashioned being he adored. The scent of cocoa and his cologne always near him, the feeling of his lips against his. Feeling _safe_.

No demon should want that, and he hated to admit how domestic he dreamed the rest of his life to be.

Yet he had to wait still, and he would, until Aziraphale was ready.

They had found themselves at the ritz, and both saw the truth, trying to believe it. They were free. 

As Aziraphale ate his dessert, Crowley didn’t even try to hide his affectionate stare, and let his love flow throughout the room. Abruptly, the angel stopped to look at him again, and Crowley held his breath for the reaction.

Aziraphale was both smiling and looking as if about to cry. That was enough to shock the demon, as he had never seen him weep before. Butterflies flapped frantically in his stomach, becoming overwhelmed as well. He hid the tears beneath his glasses, not wanting them to be seen in public just yet.

“Oh, _Crowley_ ” Aziraphale gasped, looking speechless. “This is… I mean I thought how much I felt after we returned to your flat was somewhat from nerves, but it’s- it’s so- thank you so much my dear.”

Crowley tried to stop his cheeks from flushing, “Don’t need to thank me for that angel.”

Aziraphale looked briefly at his dessert, which was half finished. “Let’s go home darling.”

Crowley didn’t miss how he said home, like the bookshop belonged to both of them. Then again, maybe it always had.

“But your dessert?”

“I’ll have many more chances to enjoy food in the future, but right now I think we need to get out of such a crowded space.”

And with that, they got out of their seats and headed towards the exit, Aziraphale greatly tipping the restaurant and leaving a good review to make up for the only half eaten dish. While the angel didn’t know, Crowley did the same for him.

_and a nightingale sang  
In Berkeley Square  
I know ‘cause I was there  
that night in Berkeley Square_

Aziraphale took Crowley’s hand as the faint music could be heard to stop in the restaurant while leaving. His hand was gripping his own gently, and reassured the demon that his angel wanted him as much as he did him. They turned their heads to face each other, and while he couldn’t feel his love like Aziraphale could, being an angel and all, he didn’t need to, looking at the radiant light of adoration. 

blue-grey eyes glimmered in the sunlight, which also accented his fluffy white hair and cheekbones. He looked beautiful, Crowley thought, and so, so happy. He knew he probably had a sappy look on his face, but couldn’t bring himself to care. S’not like he’s guarding his emotions anymore. At this point, he was another open book in the angel’s library, waiting to be read. 

“My dear, when we get to the bookshop… I want you to know that what I said in 1967 no longer applies. I’ve caught up.” 

He then somehow manages to look more lovestruck, and it doesn’t cease to amaze Crowley. He didn’t think it possible that someone would give a demon the look he was seeing now. It made him feel like he mattered. Like he wasn’t defined by hell. The bastard, giving him these feelings. 

“Ah-nnn-ngk-uhh good to know angel. Good to know.” 

By the time they reached the door of the bookshop, Crowley couldn’t have been more eager. He looked over, Aziraphale seeming just as happy. He saw the longing that had existed in his eyes for over 6 millennia. 

The angel opened the door to him, “After you, darling.” 

He walked in, the whole situation catching up to him. He couldn’t believe this was happening. They were _free_. Crowley threw his sunglasses onto the floor, daring them to break. 

Aziraphale shut the door and turned around. Before he even got the chance to say something, Crowley grabbed his shoulders, pushed him against the door and giddily kissed him. The angel froze in shock for about half a second before looping his arms around the demon, grabbing desperately for his hair and neck. Crowley felt him kissing back, pressing his lips deeper into his own. 

He felt himself unconsciously pulling Aziraphale off the door to press closer to him, moving one of his hands to between his shoulder blades above his coat and the other into his curls. 

The only sounds were the muffled “Crowley” and “‘Ziraphale” every once in a while . They didn’t need air, technically speaking, so they hadn’t stopped kissing even after a few minutes. 

Crowley wasn’t as nervous as he thought he would be. He had seen humans kiss throughout the millennia, and always wondered if he could have that too. It felt amazing to experience it with the love of his life. 

Before he knew it Crowley had pressed Aziraphale against a bookshelf, and the frantic kissing slowed, energy becoming less desperate. Crowley felt his angel smile against his lips, and they slowly pulled away. 

Both their breaths were heavy, cheeks fully flushed as they stared at each other, foreheads leaned together. 

“Crowley I love you so much,” Aziraphale breathed. 

“I love you too angel,” the demon pecked his cheek, “so, so much.” 

then leaned forward to kiss his forehead and moved his hands down to Crowley’s waist to give him a long, warm hug. They both nuzzled their heads into each other's necks, smiling. Their breaths were felt even through their waistcoats. 

“Love you.” 

“Love you too darling.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this fic! Let me know in the comments, they make my day = )


End file.
